


记忆之前

by quarkocean



Series: 龟仁/E.L.T. [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Tatta Hitotsu no Koi
Genre: Doppelganger, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: EVERY LITTLE THING 番外之二Kamenashi Kazuya 23岁生贺
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Series: 龟仁/E.L.T. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752397





	记忆之前

即使是死亡，我坚信我们依然能够重新相遇。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Side A

最近梦见那个人的次数愈加频繁。

但赤西并不觉得自己认识那个人，每当气氛紧张的时刻，他就会倏得醒来，让梦魇散去。赤西醒来的第一件事，用冷水冲了把脸，让自己好冷静下来，这也是逃避的一种方式吧。

电话留言的嘀嘟声响起了，其实只是他嫌麻烦才调得震动档，丸子明亮的声音瞬时充满了整个房间。

“下午有比赛，别再放人家鸽子了。”

不就是上次睡过头了么。赤西随手拿了干毛巾，柔软程度适中，摩挲时会有熟悉的温度，他不知道从什么时候开始依恋的。

丸子所说的比赛，是东都的机车赛，比赛选手没有任何限制，然而淘汰概率极大与刺激程度成了比赛的卖点，几乎所有的车手都为着第一的宝座不惜一切手段，每次淘汰赛中死伤的人数令人触目惊心，但年轻的人们依旧留存着好胜的欲望。

赤西，已经参加联赛半年了，初涉其中的人能参加一季度的赛程就称得上是高手了。赤西以他的能力无声的向周围人宣战着。要说他常胜的原因，大概可以归结为内心的无牵无挂吧，唯有心无杂念的人，才能放大胆子加快速度驾驶机车。

因为没有过去，也没有什么是能够失去的，并不是没有想过有朝一日被下了毒手，死在公路上，赤西觉得怎样都无所谓。倒是丸子时常替他的安危担心，对各段公路都相当熟悉地他告诉赤西在哪些弯道会被动手脚，帮助仁逃脱了一次又一次危机。

丸子记得第一次赤西来找他的模样，少年时代的轻狂还留存在他的身上，有一点点的不羁，眼神与口气却似乎经过了时间的考验，稳重而真诚。清澈的眼眸后又隐藏着别的东西，关于这个男人的过去成了迷。

“听说你曾经是三连冠王，一起合作怎么样。”

甚至没有拒绝的余地，丸子完全被这股气势所震慑，他答应了赤西的要求。好几次都想从他的口中套出些话来，都被他轻易的带过。只是唯一一次喝醉时，丸子背着醉醺醺的赤西回家，神志不清的赤西喃喃的说着胡话，  
“我什么都不记得啊。。。我到底是谁。。。”

第一次听到赤西主动说起自己，丸子以为是酒后的胡话，慢慢的，事实竟像赤西所说的那样，每隔固定的时间都会有人寄来高昂丰厚的生活费。第一次参加比赛的那一天，丸子看了赤西的证件，也分明是新制的，但赤西似乎并不知情，他的过去究竟发生了什么，没人知道，没人在意。

“……九月的恋爱运是百分之六十六点六——啪——”

切切切，哪一次都不准。  
我才不要恋爱。

讨厌繁复数字的赤西关上电视，衣服早已换好。他抱起头盔，走出了门。

这一场赛事之后意味着他是否能直接晋级年终的决赛，平常人一定是难以想象的，光是开夜路的车就足够吓人了，更别说拼速度了。但对赤西来说，只要全速前进就好。  
因为不知道前方有着什么，一往无前的感觉很好。

不知怎么的，百分之六十六点六的恋爱运一直残留在他心中，从市中心驶往近郊的山路，赤西试图让自己忘却，这该死的数字反而愈发在他的心上跃动。当经过一处建设中的工地时，仿佛被附上了魔，机车在路面打滑，惯性将整个人甩了出去。

(总觉得曾经来过这里。和那个人。)

幸好有头盔的保护，衣服磨损了一点，赤西勉强支撑着起来，这时远处出现了人影，工地的负责人想必是听到了那声巨响。他们满脸紧张的奔到赤西面前，希望别出事才好。

“你没事吧？”

“嗯。。。”赤西似是迷迷糊糊的模样，直叫人担心。

“要不要叫救护车？”“没那么严重吧？”“我看他被摔傻了。”随后赶来的工人议论纷纷。

“弘人呢，把神崎弘人叫来！”总负责人把弘人叫来。

“前路段的机油怎么没处理干净？这里是事故易发地点我要和你说几次才够！”

“真的…非常抱歉。”神崎向负责人道歉，又转向赤西深深的低头道。

“对不起。”

要不是在一区帮忙，路段上的机油污渍是早该清理完的。弘人只是想多帮忙，争取一些机会好赚得延时加班费，目前家中的经济来源全抗在他身上，他不得不那么做。

“这样吧，你陪着他去医院做一次检查。”负责人对弘人说道。

“不，我没事。”这时赤西揉了揉手臂，酸楚感也渐渐消失，他抬起头，恰巧和弘人的视线对上。

“你？”

眼神对接在一块的那一瞬，仁仿佛觉得很久以前他们就认识了，而且彼此间一定有着深厚的牵系，但是他毫无记忆。

大概是长时间被凝视着的感觉异样，弘人有些愤愤地别过头。

“不好意思啊，他就是那个臭脾气，虽然在工地上挺卖力的。”

赤西没多想，重新戴上头盔，驾车离开。

就这样，弘人那略带潮湿与倔强的眼睛留在了他的脑海中。

Side B

从彩虹楼引爆的那天算起，已是整整七年。连亮都不曾觉得，一个人已离开七年。

“要不要去看看龟梨，他很寂寞吧。”山下对他说道。

一大束菖蒲花，在风中飘落了花瓣。即便每年都来拜祭，可是龟梨给人的存在依旧未消褪。看着墓碑上的照片，亮清晰的记忆起当时是多么坚毅与无悔的脸庞，哪怕在生命终止的那一刻依然灼热着，直到他抱着仁一同离去。

“仁，他怎么样了？”亮忍着眼泪说到。

“小内一直在暗中监视他，听说好像加入了机车党，不断比赛。”山下的口气淡淡的，和数年前那个强势的他根本变得太多。

“他真的 全不记得了？”

那一天——

在大楼引爆后，山下立刻派人入内搜救，很快找到了龟梨和仁。把血肉模糊的两人以最快的速度送入医院抢救，原本不敢奢望能保住两人的命，只是听淳说，龟梨的呼吸断断续续，而仁却要糟糕得多。医务人员都主张先救龟梨，谁也没想到，隔着层层纱布逐渐丧失意识的龟梨用力牵着邻床仁的手，用眼神告诉在场的每一个人。

淳眼看时间无多，再下去只怕两人都会丧命。

“大家都别愣在那里，准备手术。”

淳回身察看龟梨的情况，龟梨艰难的拉着他的衣角，他俯下身听他说。

“谢谢……你，”龟梨大口喘气说道，微微嚅动的嘴唇仿佛下一秒就会停止，“我……把他交给你们了……不管你恨不恨……我也好……我……不准……仁……死掉。”

“我知道。”

“不要……再管我了。”龟梨说完这句话，闭上了眼睛。

呼吸机随后放出了刺耳的鸣声，贯穿了急救室。

经过数小时的努力，仁的呼吸慢慢稳定了下来，但他没有如预期的醒来，就好像被困在了某个意识中不愿睁开眼睛。

自认为是始作俑者的山下每日来看望仁，愧疚的坐在他的身边，刚开始时近乎失去理智的对着昏迷的仁说‘对不起。’看不下去的亮冲他骂道，

“现在说这些又有什么用！”

他边说心中隐隐作痛，曾是那么鲜活的生命，如今面临的或许是像植物人般的生活。

“就算仁醒来，我们又要怎么向他解释，龟梨他已经。。。”山下垂着头说道。

“到那个时候再说吧。”亮握住他的手安慰道。

持续一年昏迷在病榻上，只靠点滴来延续生命，赤西原本消瘦的骨架更加凸出，最瘦时眼窝凹下去的模样不忍叫人看。

但是幸好他们没有放弃，在仁放弃之前，山下坚持着，他想试着去相信名为奇迹的出现。

两年后，当仁的左手食指轻轻动了一下时，淳不敢相信自己的眼睛。这又是新的病例，它的存在是多么重要。

慢慢他能够摆脱呼吸机自主呼吸了，虽然他仍未睁开眼睛，有时亮在他耳边轻唤他的名字时仁点点头应合，一切朝着好的方向发展着。

真正的奇迹发生在半个月后的清晨。

仁终于睁开了眼睛，他终究是选择了生存，选择继续在这个世界上延续他与龟梨未完的命运。

可和他的交谈中，山下和亮感到了一丝不安。除了记得自己的名字，他看着山下和亮的眼神，非常茫然。就仿佛将他们在生命中抹去一般，也许包括龟梨的那一部分也……

“仁，是我。”

“这是小亮啊，你在财团工作时最喜欢开他玩笑了。”

“亮？”

恢复意识的仁僵硬的皱起眉头，强迫性的回忆遭到了大脑的拒绝，他抱着头疼痛得叫了起来，为什么一旦想要记忆过去的部分，身体就产生了排斥感？

仿佛是自己将自己给否定了。

“仁，不着急。有很多时间，你慢慢想。”

山下柔软的语调似乎激起了浅时记忆，仁觉得就在不久前，也有一个人在他的耳畔柔声言语，他的形象却模糊不堪。

仁苏醒的消息传播的很快，这个月中，接连有朋友和山下手下的职员，哪怕和赤西只是同事关系都来看望他，可每个人看上去很想告诉他过去，但又担心赤西承受不住萌生追随龟梨的想法，所以山下不准他们说半个字。

“a……kanishi……jin”念着自己的名字，他没有感觉，说不定这是个标签罢了，名字的意义充其量是代号而已。

因为积极的配合复健，一般病人需要一年时间去完成康复课程，仁竟然只用了五个月，连医生也对这位年轻的病人赞许甚多，比仁更有强烈康复愿望的人恐怕是少之又少。

没有人去问过仁心中真正的想法，就连小亮，也只是希望他可以康复起来。即便那过去对他是多么重要，那个人也是……

他只能把这一切藏在心里，希望终有一天可以寻找到答案。

出院的前一天，查房的护士发现仁不见了。

确切的说，是‘失踪’了。

寻人的最好时间是在失踪后的二十四小时内，闻说消息的山下立刻派人在城市中疯狂的寻找。

非常徒劳。

就像那个时刻，历史重演，龟梨带着仁走，谁也找不到他们。

山下的心中闪过不详的预告，难道这一次，仁也会离他而去吗？那么当初，好不容易康复起来，又有什么意义呢。

一旁的亮天天看着山下皱起的眉头，心中自然也不好受，原本应该由他去看望仁的，路上的交通临时性陷入瘫痪，这才没有看到仁最后一面。

“别担心，他一定是自己走了。”

“说不定……他已经想起了自己的事，在哪一个地方带着龟梨的那份活下去。”

明知劝说无效，亮依旧坚持对山下说着，他希望看到的，只是一份温柔的笑容而已。

重新获知仁的消息，离仁失踪那天，过了三个月。

人脉最广的斗真告诉山下，仁开始参加机车赛了。

“混蛋！以他那个身体，要是再撞伤，会一辈子瘫痪也说不定啊！”山下生气地背转过身。

“也没那么严重啦，他和曾经的三连冠王在一起，能出什么大事。”

不放心的山下，想要亲自劝说仁放弃，可是亮抢先了一步，他让小内监视着仁，另外让他交给仁一张存折，每个月都会汇上足够的生活费。

不失为一种补偿。

“真不知道为什么你要宠着他，以前是，现在也是。”

对着山下的抱怨，似乎比前几日少了几分焦躁，任何事情都有了回转的余地。

“让他过自己想要的生活吧，还能拿什么来补偿他呢。”

Side C

轻松赢得比赛，不知何时成了习惯，尽管面对的路况一次比一次要糟糕。

在终点等待的丸子，适时地递上补充水分的饮料，一场比赛下来，能量消耗是很大的，现在的赤西可能比几个成人总共累积的食量还要大，若是让他吞一只狮子，丸子也相信。

可是，赤西和平日有一点点不同。

“我看到他了。”

“谁？”

“是他。”

丸子是第一次看到赤西在开车以外那么认真的表情，把碳酸饮料丢给他之后，赤西什么都没说就蹬上机车。

“喂，你……”无奈的丸子站在原地，注视他的远去。

记忆里相遇的地点，头脑隐隐作痛。

曾经非常努力的试图回忆起那段空白的时光，不知为何一点头绪也没有，就这样凭白的被谁给抽走了。

在那段公路上，他还在。

“你怎么还在这里？”弘人先发问，因为拖了工作，他还得加班。

摘下头盔，赤西凝视着弘人，断断的说出。  
“我想……我们是不是在哪里见过？”

“怎么可能？赛车手？”虽然弘人的心里也曾划过一丝久违的触感，就仿佛赤西给的感觉填补了心头的空白，并不全是。

“我不知道，但是第一次看到你的时候我觉得一定在哪里见过你，好像就是不久之前，我完全想不起来，想起来的话会觉得痛苦，可是我忍着痛苦也想要知道答案……”

“baka。”

“那么你来这里……？”弘人疲倦的摘下手套，路灯的阴影半打在他瘦瘦的侧脸边。

“我……不知道。”

“拜托……”太阳落山后，连微风吹在身上都会觉得寒冷，弘人抱紧肩膀。“其实我和你有一样的感觉。”

“诶？”

忽然在脑中闪过某个名字，赤西来不及捕捉，只是随着思维念着。  
“ka…….me……”  
“kame……”  
这个他曾唤了很久，甚至占据他生命一半的名字，与眼前的人切合，与梦中重合。

“好痛！”赤西扶着头跪在地上，弘人走过去。

“你没事吧？”

赶快抓紧他的手，此刻不抓住的话也许以后再也不能见到他了。

“我，大概以前很喜欢你。”赤西喘着气说道。

以及手心的温度，那绝对不是陌生人的疏离感，原本在很久之前，他们就应该在一起。虽然被事故阻隔而分离在两个世界，然而这不能完全将他们分开。

“说不定是喜欢到死的程度。”赤西把手放在胸前，弘人鼻子一酸。

必定是疼痛的感觉。

“你冷不冷？”弘人打断了沉默的气氛，天色完全暗了下来，兼职不得不停止。

从肩上落下柔软的触感，沾着机械和铁锈的破旧外套让赤西一下子温暖起来。低下头看到弘人的手，经历过时间的磨砺，短短的手指上有着几道淡淡的伤痕，情不自禁的就想要守护，决不会让它二度受到伤害。

“从这里一直到直道的路都被封了，只能走回去了。”

但或许我们的记忆不过是像抽屉一样被放在了错误的地方，需要时间，慢慢的去整理。

“在…那之前，就先从朋友开始吧。”弘人故作正经，但对方却看着他害羞的表情好笑起来。

“你……”他生气的模样非常可爱，欲言又止明明是败给了仁，用力推开他。

“别动。”

仁把弘人藏进怀里，紧握着他的手，再也不想思考他以外的一切。

END  
2009-2-23

祝kachan生日快乐，快念了四年的名字


End file.
